User talk:Ermacpunk15
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Kult of Personality Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley who banned me?Prince Sub-Scorpion 19:59, September 3, 2011 (UTC) kan u unban me?Prince Sub-Scorpion 20:00, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey lil' bro, Im proud that you made you're own wiki. ^^ 9:17 ThunderBeam707 9-3-11 (UTC) why?Prince Sub-Scorpion 00:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC) was saying ermac? :( and he left spamming?Prince Sub-Scorpion 00:07, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :( oh Prince Sub-Scorpion 00:10, September 5, 2011 (UTC) hey ermac i joined aswell:) its metal. Royalty was spamming too though. He spammed ALOT. So did i. if you can't ban him, please invite me back, you were gone from the chat. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 16:25, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I saw the Mileena page that you created, so I went to her page in the MK wiki and wrote back all of the info there. I also omitted certain parts like TV and Movies Appearances, since it wasn't important in the Kult actually. :3 I hope you're OK with it. User:InoSakuraConflict/Sig :D PS: I really need another signature for this wiki, its kinda weird to have a huge FATALITY sign as my talk. Know anyone that know how to make them? Thanks Ermac! Johnny Freakin' A dude, what was the question, I didn't even get one, and oh, I'm pretty sure that your only being mean because you know this acount is an MK wiki bann evasion, thing is, my perspective FACT WTF?!?!?!? no one was on any chat?Prince Sub-Scorpion 23:24, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Chat ERMAC HELP! THE CHAT GLITCH IS STILL HAPPENING! I NEED A SOLUTION! I'M SAD. :( PLEASE HELP ME GET INTO THE CHAT! WHAT SHOULD I DO!? DELETE MY COOKIES OR SOMETHING!? Thanks deeply, a now calm InoSakuraConflict. PS: HELP! InoSakuraConflict 00:38, September 8, 2011 (UTC) It's a glitch that has been happening since before I entered the MK wiki. On some computers, like mine and Nave Ninja's, when we enter the chat, we can't see anything, only the black window, with nothing the others wrote, no "InoSakuraConflict has joined the chat" message, and no WORDS. When I type in something it won't send itself. :S It's annoying.. Ask Bya, he knows a lot about it. InoSakuraConflict 01:07, September 8, 2011 (UTC) It's happening to you as well?! How did you manage to get into the chat the times you've been there? I can't no matter when I open it. :S I use other people's PC to get into the chat. I can't get in using mine! Mileena page Man, wikias won't give me a break!!!!!!!! I can't edit Mileena's page... wanna ad a gallery and can't. :S Mayvbe, but I still can't get into the chat ¬¬ Fail? Why? InoSakuraConflict 22:50, September 8, 2011 (UTC) There. I completed Jade's page with everything and added her slideshow! Now onto Raiden. mario wasnt mariosonicmania banned? Cybersubby 8:02 hey Ermac,cdog, just wondering if u seen all the edits iv'e done. iv'e done so much i moved past u in the badges. thx.(Cdog23 10:00, September 9, 2011 (UTC)) cdog out!! Hey Ermac, Cdog, i know u just made me a mod but i want 2 know wat i have 2 do bekome an admin? thank u. (Cdog23 15:21, September 9, 2011 (UTC)) D:< Ermac, I like you, you got an honest personality, but your just kicking me out of the chat for no reason, I like the name of this acount better, that's why I keep using it, please let me back in! Not trying to beg, but I love Chatrooms! hey ermac we have decided to give fightking a chance but 2 warnings and he gets banned if he shows us that hes better than he used to be i think he should get his chance so LATER!Prince Sub-Scorpion 01:45, September 13, 2011 (UTC) can i be a chat mod i have done a lo of work pnm my frank west page and am working hard on this wiki~mania1 hey Ermac u mind letting me back in the KOP chat im lonley Sincerly, Grimm Unban my sweet little ass Ermacpunk15 is awesome 23:28, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! Hey! I can't get into the chat because it I'm at home and my PC still has the same glitch :S sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can't you tell me the surprise right now? :3 Is it my Mileena chibi? lol Ermac hello i am glitched what do i do message me back User:NCR Trooper Reznov 00:05, September 17, 2011 (UTC) why?Prince Sub-Scorpion 00:48, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I can't talk so i just sit on the chat and listen lol... I hate this glitch! Chat :S I can't! My PC has the glitch and I can't enter from any other computers!!!! Can't you tell me by a message? If it can't just wait until I get in (soon, hopefully) InoSakuraConflict 01:53, September 18, 2011 (UTC) why wont you believe me?Prince Sub-Scorpion 02:45, September 18, 2011 (UTC) hey Ermac can u bring me back to chat? i don't know who banned me?(Cdog23 05:01, September 19, 2011 (UTC)) Vandalism That wasen't me that was my brother. I'm sorry for whatever he did. Wassboss 05:45, September 19, 2011 (UTC) why did i get banned?Prince Sub-Scorpion 01:01, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Hey all i wanted to say was HEY and i like pie :P why was i banned?Prince Sub-Scorpion 01:30, September 21, 2011 (UTC) i was gona tell you guys that the PMs will be back in a weekPrince Sub-Scorpion 01:54, September 21, 2011 (UTC) why dont u just admit u hate me?Prince Sub-Scorpion 01:58, September 21, 2011 (UTC) huh? Why was i just banned? Brad h. 02:02, September 21, 2011 (UTC) hey man im banned from KOP you mind putting me back in, dont know why no one banned me Sincerly, Grimm Ermac, Ermac, my man, news! The wiki is advertised on Twitter. If you can make a Twitter acc, you can "follow" me and make the wiki known. Sincerely, your good friend Bogdan stretePS3 The Cold One 20:57, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I've done nothing. Why did you ban me. Charlie 23:47, September 28, 2011 (UTC) STOP!!! Charlie 00:22, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Dude, why do you keep doing that? Can you please stop? Unban me, please. wkmeads1 @Let's Play International! 00:27, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Please unban me, please. Please, i beg of you. Let me get on chat, hmmm...is this part of a dare? wkmeads1 @Let's Play International! 00:29, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ES banned me. Can you unban me? wkmeads1 @Let's Play International! 22:50, September 29, 2011 (UTC) IM BAAAAACK!!! btw chat won't work for me. Xx-NooB-SaiBoT-OwNz-xX 00:43, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I have returned and will take my place as the " Owner. " Hey, so INA banned me last night. Can you UNban me when I get back at 3:00PM? Please? wkmeads1 @Let's Play International! 11:52, September 30, 2011 (UTC) hey Ermy, i know we have had our differences. But i was just wondering, i made a new wiki. can u contribute? here is the link. http://thewikiofawesomecrap.wikia.com/wiki/The_Wiki_Of_Awesome_Crap_Wiki. please kome.(Cdog23 19:34, September 30, 2011 (UTC)) I hate that glitch. Have you fixed it? wkmeads1 @Let's Play International! 23:37, September 30, 2011 (UTC) why do you hate me?Prince Sub-Scorpion 02:21, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Vandals Hey Ermac, mkforever15 vandalized the Johnny Cage page, I fixed it though. (Cdog23 06:54, October 1, 2011 (UTC)) Sorry for spamming on MK. Someone banned me here last night and I need someone to unban me. Can you unban me here and on MK please? wkmeads1 @Let's Play International! 17:03, October 1, 2011 (UTC) The glitch happened again. Can you unban me? wkmeads1 @Let's Play International! 21:10, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I just got banned :P 21:16, October 1, 2011 (UTC) The glitch happened. And why is COD an admin? wkmeads1 @Let's Play International! 22:39, October 1, 2011 (UTC) no yes Hey, wanna come to chat? The chat isn't working for me at all. I don't know why. Can you fix the glitch? wkmeads1 @Let's Play International! 14:36, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Wanna join the chat? I'm there. wkmeads1 @Let's Play International! 01:00, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Brad h. Hmm. I really hope that was a joke. Brad h. 03:19, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Brad h. I know everything now.Brad h. 20:22, October 5, 2011 (UTC) can i be unbanned?Prince Sub-Scorpion 00:04, October 9, 2011 (UTC) hey ermac i wanna ask you about my 2 pages that i made lately http://kultofpersonality.wikia.com/wiki/%22The_Destroyers%22 http://kultofpersonality.wikia.com/wiki/%22Kult_Avengers%22^ those do i have to make stories as of how they were formed and previous battles? please tell me through chatLATEZPrince Sub-Scorpion 04:35, October 9, 2011 (UTC) did you tell bya to delete my page?Prince Sub-Scorpion 00:36, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Ermac, I was kidding about the admin thing. I know you'll never make me an admin, I begged 2 much, and you probably still think i'm annoying a bit. Can you please bring me back to chat. (Cdog23 01:49, October 14, 2011 (UTC)) Banned Why am I banned? And who did this on the chat? HenryDashPaxton3000 02:55, October 14, 2011 (UTC) What the... wtfPrince Sub-Scorpion 02:43, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ^ lol Charlie 02:56, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Why was I banned I didn't do anything?! --SpicyHandofMarriage 02:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) might wanna see this LOOK AT THIS BAN EVADER http://kultofpersonality.wikia.com/wiki/User:Barrymk200 can i come back now?Prince ' Retreat! ' 02:42, October 27, 2011 (UTC) who the hell was that? and why is he a mod? to much SUREEPrince ' Retreat! ' 02:50, October 27, 2011 (UTC) TELL THAT GUY TO STOP PLEASE!Prince ' Retreat! ' 02:56, October 27, 2011 (UTC) can i come back now?Prince ' Retreat! ' 03:07, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Favicon I've made a favicon for the website. I'll email it to you if you'd like. --Peace, MarioStrikerz Talk Page 18:43, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :Save this as favicon.ico, upload it to the wiki, and make sure you overwrite the old favicon. --Peace, MarioStrikerz Talk Page 20:02, November 4, 2011 (UTC) KoP Klone Yes. I do admit I have stolen your idea, but I came across this thought: Sister sites! Well, not exactly like that. Sites associated with each other. On KoP you will have credit for the wiki on the main page and I'll even burecat you! Oh, c'mon. It sounds godd to me, at least. When you kan, kontakt me on this. I want to end the problem, so KoP and BoA will be linked together (okay, that just sounds wierd... associated is better.) I'm really serious about this. Please konsider it. Your friendly neighborhood ElectricMayhem "Ya mess with me and you get shocked!" 22:58, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Why was I kickbanned? Who kickbanned me? I'm just wondering. Your friendly neighborhood ElectricMayhem "Ya mess with me and you get shocked!" 20:56, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Kickban Now undo it :P. and make me a chatmod. 02:24, November 19, 2011 (UTC) you ermac unban me please Metal. I am kurrently banned from the chat. Kan you unban me? Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 23:15, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Eye of the Beholder '' I will be a part of the kult now ermac i will be going here for now on, i lost intrest in creepypasta and i think this wiki is just right for me :D IM sorry for being so gross and all. can you pleasy give me another chance? 02:10, January 4, 2012 (UTC)lolster1 o_o im sorry :( ----lolster1 Hey Idk if you knew but on of your admins, Byakuya600 disabled chat. '''EVIDENCE: ' Bill9929 (talk) 18:36, January 8, 2012 (UTC) No shit, Detective Bill. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 20:23, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello. As you know, I have been absent. I hope you all enjoyed your vacation. I just wanna tell you that I apologize for the shit i've done to you and others, by that I mean the dishonorable spam, and me not handling situations the way I should of, the mature way. I wanna tell you I'm sorry, and, I hope that your a little sorry too. Accepted or Not, it really doesn't matter THAT much, I just wanna be allowed in Chat and such and respected like I used to be when I first entered MK Wiki. I created a profile on Kamidogu.com, it's really good there, haven't made friends yet cause I just recently been initiated (yes, initiated). I ask for closure. With that being said, Bu-Bye. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 02:30, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Ermac > Scorpion, Sub-Zero and Sektor. Latuhz! OH! and btw, IM NOT GAY! You're not coming back until your ban runs out. You ban evaded, and that is one of the unforgivable things of our Wiki. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 22:19, February 6, 2012 (UTC) WTF Ermy, what the HELL happened while I was gone? 3 days, just 3 days and we all get demodded and banned? WTF?! I saw the Spanish wiki reported us, and now Smoke will be monitoring the chat to make our chatting lives a living hell. Probably with Free kissing his feet... Okay, we're actually unbanned now. But we'll never be mods again. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'Cupcake says:']]''' Stay Fabulous!''' 21:37, April 26, 2012 (UTC)